UnderWorld V: El Regreso
by el enigma
Summary: Selene toma una decisión que pensó que nunca iba a tomar a causa de personas que ella creía muertas y cambia su vida
1. Chapter 1

Capítulo 1

12 años después underworld despertar

Ya an pasado diez años desde que me fui como quisiera volver al tiempo atrás y remediar lo que hice pero fue lo mejor sé que están bien y eso me tranquiliza siempre pienso en el día en que me fui de casa yo nunca pensé en enamorarme y lo hice nunca pensé en tener un hijo y lo hice tuve una hermosa hija llamada Eve nunca pensé en alejarme de ellos y para mi pesar lo hice también los días se convirtieron en semanas las semanas en meses y los meses en años nuestra raza volvió a resurgir de su casi aniquilación me puse al mando de las legiones y soy el miembro más importante del consejo y otra vez madre de una hibrida viví el embarazo el parto vi como crecía dentro de mí la tuve en mis brazos recién nacida vi sus primeros pasos y estuve en su primer palabra .

Niza va a cumplir diez años es casi igual que yo menos por ojos que son iguales a los de su hermana iguales a los de Michael esos ojos que me recuerda que hay una parte en mí que sigue viví que tiene sentimientos que llora y ríe que los extraña todos los días pero sé que es mejor así Michael y Eve son felices sin mí sé que Samanta y Lida hacen un buen trabajo no me hubiera ido si supiera que ellas no harían un buen trabajo todavía me acuerdo, del día en que las vi entrar a mi vida y al mismo tiempo supe que yo ya no era necesaria Michael tenia a Samanta y Eve la tenía a Lida com madre, pensamos que estaban muertas y ellas regresaron convertidas en las bestias que mata durante siglos sin compasión sin remordimiento una venganza y creencias falsas.

Después vino la purga los humanos y lycans me atraparon y me mantuvieron en un estado de criogenización inducido durante mas de diez malditos años robándome a mi hija y usándola como rata de laboratorio, pero eso no me quita la vergüenza y remordimiento de haberla abandonado al poco tiempo, este año ella está por cumplir veinticuatro años de edad toda una mujer solo espero que no allá tomado el camino que yo tome y no verla algún día convertida en un asesino.

Cuando ellas regresaron a sus vidas regresaron las risas de ellos ya tenían lo que ellos anhelaban algo que yo no les podía dar y aunque fue la decisión más difícil de mi vida supe que estaba haciendo lo correcto dejarlos ser felices algo que conmigo no Iván a conseguir.

Hoy diez años después estoy sentada en mi escritorio, en mi alcoba trabajando como siempre en mi portátil el mapa de USA,(Alaska) con los coven que se encuentran en ese país mientras que Niza está acomodando sus libros para colorear, tareas que le dejaron sus profesores particulares y un maletín con suficientes colores, crayones, fibras, pinturas, para coloreas una habitación completa todo en una maleta nos tenemos que ir un mes a ese país para que esos vampiros firmen una alianza y vuelvan a regirse y a vivir como vampiros y no como ratas claro que si me quieren a mí también tendrán que aceptar mis condiciones son simples en realidad tratar a los híbridos como iguales y no como abominaciones como muchos de ellos los siguen tratando y por supuesto que Niza si alguna vez yo muero tomara mi lugar en el consejo si es primero que antas no se convierte en un anciano. Un golpe a la puerta me saco del hilo de mis pensamientos.

"pase ".grite cerrando y apagando el portátil

Keira entro un viejo amigo para mi suerte no era la última concesionario del mundo viva éramos seis en total todos elite todos de mi grupo todos a los que yo podía llamar amigos.

"Selene ya está todo listo tenemos que irnos el viaje es largo ".

"yo ya estoy lista mama" me mira y lo dice con su voz cantarina y su sonrisa logrando hipnotizarme.

POR FAVOR DEJAR COMENTARIOS ES LA PRIMERA VEZ QUE ME ANIMO A SUBIR UNA HISTORIA Y SERIA DE MUCHA AYUDA.

DESDE YA MUCHAS GRACIAS SI SE TOMARON LA MOLESTIA DE LEER ESTO


	2. Chapter 2

**Capítulo 2**

Niza se encuentra durmiendo en mi regazo con su cara contra mi pecho no es la primera vez que se duerme así y no es la primera vez que por suerte con el pasar del tiempo aun no me acostumbro a la idea de estar frente a la luz del sol y no convertirme en cenizas, contemplo el atardecer desde la pequeña ventanilla del avión dios es tan increíble poder volver a contemplarlo. Pareciera que fue ayer la purga o mi pelea contra Marcus y sin embargo tantas cosas an cambiado y tantas an pasado los ancianos muertos yo mate a dos de ellos, antigen me capturo logre escapar para enterarme que tuve una hija que ni siquiera logre conocer bien pues ella ya tenía una mama decir estas palabras aunque sean en mis pensamientos me llena de tristeza pero como me he repetido a mí misma un millón de veces fue lo mejor no es para hacerme sentir mejor con migo mismo por lo que ise sino para recordarme lo que sucedió y que ellos sin saberlo o sabiéndolo seguramente eligieron así que preferí por primera vez en mi eterna vida de vampiro perder dar un paso al costado y claudicar aunque por esa acción parte de mi alma ya no exista de lo que quedaba de mi alma.

Niza con sus movimientos pareciera querer entrar a mi vientre otra vez dios pensar que si lo hubiera sabido antes de irme no sé si estaría aquí ahora.

**Flashback **

Entre a la sala de entrenamiento con un dolor de estómago que nunca había tenido había vomitado dos veces y no toleraba la sangre en los últimos días por vía oral tuve que alimentarme por vía intravenosa pensé que era estrés al principio "Selene te sientes bien "dijo Tivod el, en el aquelarre tomo el lugar de Kan con las armas ya que el fue su aprendiz. Fue un mes después de irme no había estado con nadie más que Michael "te ves pálida más de lo normal" el me miro yo ya sabía la respuesta me había despertado oyendo latidos de corazón eso era toda mi confirmación pero tenía que estar segura aún más "ya lo sé lo que me pasa es que" le conté todos los síntomas y su progreso "tú sabes perfectamente lo que significa los latidos no necesitas confirmación medica" el dio un suspiro y agacho la cabeza sabía perfectamente lo que quería preguntar "es del hibrido" solo asentí no podía decir palabra alguna "ven te acompaño a ver al médico "él se ofreció "no" dije sin dudar no quería más involucrados "Demian me espera dentro de una hora para acompañarme" Demian fue mi compañero al empezar como traficante y amante durante siglos era el primero que se dio cuenta solo incluso antes que yo misma y el único que verdaderamente me podría brindar apoyo en este momento.

"Selene estas lista" Demian apareció por la puerta de la era de la misma altura y complectura que Michael pero, el tenia pelo color rojo, tés blanca y ojos color almendra" si vamos" llegamos a la enfermería el Dr. Smith ya tenía todo preparado en una sala privada para mi Demian entro con migo yo no lo admitiría nunca pero estaba aterrada de lo que vería tenia pánico "bueno Selene acuéstate y súbete la camiseta" por suerte para mi me había puesto el conjunto de entrenamiento físico aunque este quedo atrás un par de meses Demian estaba parado al lado de la camilla observando como el doctor me puso ese gel horrible y la maquina empezó a revisar mi vientre en verdad a primera vista no se veía nada pero después el doctor dijo "aquí esta Selene es casi imperceptible porque solo llevas ocho semanas por lo que puedo observar pero esta saludable oigamos su corazón claro si ustedes quieren" él nos miró y después solo me miro a mi "pero sé que tú puedes oírlo " yo asentí " y quieren oírlo" "si por favor " solo Demian contesto yo lo mire de inmediato el me miro y en ese mismo momento supe que él no me dejaría solo en esto y el apretarme fuerte la mano fue la confirmación total el doctor subió el volumen para que él lo escuchara él se quedó simplemente mirando el monitor paralizado, estático "los dejare solos "dijo el doctor apagando la máquina y mirando a Demian que seguía estático salió, yo me senté de espaldas y me seque el gel el seguía hay "no nunca te dejare sola con esto quiero hacerme cargo del bebe" sus palabras me paralizaron a mí me di vuelta solo para verlo sentado en la camilla "yo no puedo hacerte esto ni siquiera te amo no es tu bebe no tienes obligación conmigo " dije yo no podía creer que en verdad quería hacer esto "yo no estoy hablando de una relación contigo Selene solo digo que quiero ayudarte y estar hay para él bebe y ser su figura paterna aunque me llame tío quiero estar hay para ustedes Selene" que más le podía haber dicho yo no tenía más ayuda que yo misma y necesitaba alguien en quien confiar completamente más si se trataba de la vida que llevaba dentro ya que jamás conocería a su padre ni el sabría de su existencia y no dejaría que le hagan lo mismo que a su hermana, solo puede abrazarlo y decir "gracias"

**Fin flashback**

Mas acurrucada no puede estar decir princesa ,hermosa, bella son pocas palabras y a la vez no describen ni un tercio de la hermosura de mi hija un día de viaje entero con una parada para recargar combustible es aburrido para cualquiera y en especial para una niña como ella que no se queda quieta ni que le ofrezcan todos los libros para colorear del mundo por supuesto ella ya empezó su entrenamiento aunque para ella sean juegos para mi es la forma de asegurarme de que ella sepa defenderse cuando yo no este hay para ella o cuando llegue el momento oportuno de demostrar hija de quien es , aunque si de juegos hablo le justa más disparar con arco y fleca o dar patadas y saltar de alturas extravagantes para su edad, que cualquier otra cosa unas palabras el capitán nos dice que descendemos y ya es hora de despertarla por lo menos hasta que nos instalemos y la deje durmiendo tranquila a mi lado, meda tanta lastima tener que hacerlo.

"Niza ya es hora de despertarse "le digo con un susurro al oído mientras que la acomodo en el asiento de alado mío para ajustarle el cinturón.

"Mama solo un rato más tengo sueño todavía" me dijo mama aunque sea solo una palabra aunque por suerte allá sido su primer palabra siempre me hacía feliz escucharla decirla.

"No princesa el avión esta por descender si quieres cuando nos instalemos sigues durmiendo pero por ahora necesito que te despiertes un poco aunque sea si "le dije besándole la frente.

Niza con los ojos entrecerrados se sienta trata de despertarse con sus manos tira de su cabello para atrás y se refriega los ojos para terminar de despertarse mientras que el capitán anuncia que ya an aterrizado. Ella sin esperar un minuto se quita el cinturón y corre a la puerta del descenso Selene detrás de ella. "Niza ponte atrás de mi para bajar nunca adelante es por tu seguridad".no entiendo nunca como hace esto parece que va a ir todo el camino dormida y sin darme cuenta sale corriendo definitivamente con Niza la aprendiz soy yo.

_Selene ni siquiera sabía lo que le esperaba su pasado la golpearía a la cara otra vez._


	3. Chapter 3

**Capitulo 3**

Descendimos del avión adelante nuestro autos para trasladar a las a mi hija y a las quince personas que traje como guardias si fuera por mi vendríamos a lo mucho cinco para firmar una alianza pero con Niza se muy bien que no me debó descuidar no me permito cometer los errores dos veces en mi vida esta vez no me tomaran por sorpresa. Una hora mas y por fin llegamos estaba a las afueras de la capital de Alaska el bosque y las montañas definitivamente ocultaban esta mansión se parecía a mi casa y ella se parecía a ordaghas así que era bastante familiar con la diferencia que esta carecía totalmente de seguridad no avían muros ni rejas no se si la casa tiene un sistema de seguridad o minas escondidas en el suelo pero puedo decir que a simple vista este lugar no era seguro mire en mi regazo Niza ya estaba dormida otra vez.

Dos hombres nos reciben vestidos con ropa normal cada uno con una escopeta modificada en sus manos definitivamente había mucho que hacer aquí, el mas alto de ellos se adelanta y abre la puerta del auto el era de color negro y ojos del mismo color "buenas noches me llamo Jasper y mi compañero Adam" señalando al otro hombre " los llevaremos a sus aposentos por favor pasen "los dos nos mostraron la entrada y nos guiaron por la casa dios quien la había echo y decorado esta casa la entrada era media parecida pero mientras nos llevaron por la casa hasta el segundo piso hasta llegar a nuestros aposentos esto no tenia nada que ver con vampiros y el gótico era mas la casa de un humanos solo espero que este tipo Alex que manejaba este aquelarre no sea humano o se cortaría toda alianza ahora mismo, por fin llegamos "esta es su habitación " me señalo las puertas de robles " y la de ella esta allí ambas están conectadas " el me dijo señalando a mi hija y luego a otra habitación " enseguida les traeré sus pertenencias" "gracias por todo" los dos hombres hicieron una reverencia y se retiraron hasta eso tendríamos que enseñar , entre a mi habitación puse a Niza en la cama le saque los zapatos y su abrigo mientras ella se acurrucaba entre las mantas .

Un sonido en la puerta me saca de mis pensamientos acerque y la abrí para ver a Adam parado con mis valijas en sus manos "traje su equipaje señora" "gracias" sentía como mi mascarada se hacia cargo otra vez tome el equipaje "se que debe estar cansada pero el señor quiere hacer la reunión lo antas posibles ""en cuanto""en dos horas si es posibles vendré a buscarla a usted y a sus comensales" asentí y cerré la puerta deja las valijas al lado de la puerta la después voy a desarmarlas una ducha es lo que necesito con urgencia total hoy no era mucho de mi interés esa reunión solo tengo que ajustar unos términos y negociar los últimos detalles. Entre al cuarto de baño es espacioso una puerta enfrente de la mía la conexión a la habitación de Niza que seguro la mayoría del tiempo no va a usar esa habitación la ducha lo que a mi mas me interesa siempre. Salí del cuarto de baño, ella sigue durmiendo me acosté al lado de ella perdida en su olor, por lo menos por media hora quiero descansar en el avión no se descansa es muy incomodo aparte no conozco a estas personas no se que esperar y tengo que estar alerta por ello solo Keira y Demian irán conmigo se que son lo mejores Tivod se quedara así se planeo y así se ara necesito la mayor seguridad posible para Niza. Sin darme cuenta mas de una hora y media pasaron ya era hora de ver a estas personas y sacarme las mayorías de mis dudas y sospechas fundadas en mis previas negociaciones miro a mi costado ella no esta escucho el movimiento de un lápiz ella esta en el escritorio sigue dibujando cuantas horas puede estar dibujando un niño, todos los días aprendo algo nuevo con ella, me levante primero tengo que darme un ducha "Niza voy a bañarme" "bueno mami "yo la miraba ella se concentraba sin ni siquiera mirarme al responder dios tengo que prestar atención a los temas de las alianza abrí el grifo es extraño como antes pensaba solo en la siguiente misión y en cuantos lycans matare ahora pienso en las misiones pero no en cuantos lycans matare sino que cuan rápido vuelvo a casa con ella me vestí con mi ropa habitual de traficante entes de salir tengo que ver que es lo que ella esta haciendo "mama es bonito mi dibujo "era un paisaje del país donde vivimos ahora donde ella nació "es lindo el glacial perito moreno y los pingüinos no mami " "es hermoso nena pero me parece que los pingüinos no pueden volar arriba del glacial""ya lo se pero queda lindo y me gusta "y a mi me gusta tu sonrisa ella pensó "Niza tengo que irme a una reunión " me sorprende mi tono de voz dulce y suave dios como puedo yo hacer ese tono "bueno pero puedo ver la tele cuándo no estés " "un rato pero después as tus tareas ""bueno "ese bueno no me lo dijo con mucha alegría "bueno tengo que irme si "" mama quien se queda a cuidarme ""Tivod a si que hazle caso "le di in beso en la frente y me fui al salir de mi habitación Keira y Demian, Adam delante ya estaban a pocos metros "bueno es ya es hora por favor síganme" nos guio por la casa otra vez nos llevo a la planta baja "el señor los recibirá en su oficina espero que no les moleste que el tenga consejeros como usted ""no" llegamos a su oficina no había nadie sin pesarlo los tres sacamos los seguros de las armas , el se giro su cara de asustado lo decía todo "por favor no se alarmen se me olvido decirles que ellos llegaran en unos momentos""mejor que no nos estén vigilando" Demian dijo mirando la cámara detrás de la parad del escritorio "no, no como creen solo que se retrasaron al parecer ""donde están, por que se retrasan" " en una sesión de negocios el esta en camino " el hombre nos miro a los tres ya estábamos en estado de alerta "por favor se los pido no se alarmen siéntense están es su casa" "si fuera nuestra casa el seria puntual es una falta de respeto para alguien que no conoce y ya llegar tarde "dije la verdad que falta de respeto " por favor señora Anac siéntense esta es su casa y perdone mi falta de memoria yo me retiro el señor estará aquí en menos de dos minutos" Anac saque el nombre de los egipcios para que no se sepa mi verdadera identidad por si alguna ves me cruzo con Michael me cambie el nombre.

Estas personas son con las que el hibrido va a tratar "Adam y que te parecieron los invitados ""señor con todo respeto me parece que están enojados por su falta de puntualidad" el ser rio "señor no se ría ellos tres tiene los trajes que usaban los comerciantes de muerte de antaño yo pensé que estaban extintos "Michael se quedo serio "comerciantes de muerte he y todos son hombres" Adam negó con la cabeza "son tres pero dos son mujeres y una mas buena que la otra señor los trajes les ase una forma en el cuerpo pero no me decido cual esta mejor si la de pelo negro o la pelirroja cuando usted las vea me ayuda a decidir "el le guiño el ojo "déjese de esas bobadas Adam es un negocio y alianza importante para nosotros" el dio vuelta la cabeza y la agacho "disculpe señorita es una conversación de hombres que usted no debería haber escuchado " "pero la escuche " ella miro a Michael "papa se quejaron de la impuntualidad y estas hablando de esas idioteces deja esas cosas para cuando termines ya vamos tarde" "bueno, bueno ya vamos Michael Eve tiene razón " dijo Samanta todos caminaron hacia la sala de juntas Michael llevaba mas consejero Eve, David, Lida y Samanta eran las personas en que mas confiaba y aceptaría su punto de vista .

Ninguno de los tres se sentó nadie quería que lo agarren desprevenidos Selene ya estaba con los pelos de punta con su hija en esta casa.

Escuche que la puerta se habría el ya había llegado linda hora de llegar pensé me di vuelta para ver al hombre a la cara cuando mi corazón se detuvo no lo podía creer tuve que reaccionar del shock que tengo seguro estoy mas blanca que de costumbre como, como el iba a estar aquí tendría que estar en Hungría porque esta aquí dios mío enzima esta mas guapo que la ultima vez se corto el pelo ya no lo tiene largo sino parado para riba pero no corte militar sino como despreocupado o recién levantado tiene un poco de barba y aunque eso nunca me gusto mucho en su nuevo look le queda increíble mi corazón esta empezando a latir de nuevo y esta latiendo de mas.

Entre sabia que si eran traficantes tenia experiencia en tratar con gente con ese titulo me sorprende que allá mas yo solo creía que solo quedaba una en el mundo me equivoque entre los tres estaban de espaldas dos mujeres un hombre las dos tenían pelo largo hasta pasando la mitad de la espalda solo que la que se encontraba a mi derecha era pelirroja y la del centro tenia el pelo negro bastante conocido para mi todos se dieron vuelta al escuchar que la puerta se cerraba no podía creer quien estaba enfrente mío solo a no mas de un metro era ella Selene vi como me miro con cara de sorprendida aunque solo fue unos segundo escuche como su corazón se detuvo por un instante y se volvió mas blanca de lo normal y su nuevo aspecto mas bella aun el pelo largo le estilizaba mas la cara el cuerpo pero a la vez que la veía mas hermosa que siento que le sentimiento de amor seguía vivo aun mas que antes el dolor por su partida regreso y las preguntas y reproches junto con este.

(desde ya gracias por sus comentarios y disculpen por el problema de los signos de puntuación es la primera vez que publico una de mis historias y por favor sigan leyendo y diciéndome que les párese.)


	4. Chapter 4

**Capitulo 4**

Nadie hablaba ella estaba allí mi madre si se podía decir mi madre se encontraba delante de nosotros nadie decía nada solo se miraban pero ellos no se sacaban la mirada de uno al otro todavía se aman pero nadie esta cortando este silencio tan incomodo hasta que el hombre a la izquierda de ella decidió hablar.

"buenas tardes Alex tendríamos que decir no porque me supongo que usted es Alex no" dijo Demian.

Gracias a la diosa el corto el silencio y me iso caer de vuelta a la realidad de porque vinimos hasta aquí.

"no y si "Michael respondió Keira y Demian lo miraron con caras de pocos amigos "pero por favor sentémonos y todas sus dudas y las nuestras serán aclaradas"

Todos nos sentamos me siento completamente estúpida por no haber investigado mas como pude hacer esto pero bueno ya estaba aquí y voy a jugar este juego y esta partida la gano yo.

"bueno como veo que usted no empieza primero quiero saber como es de que no y si es Alex" Demian tomo la palabra

Michael lo miro no sabiendo porque Selene no hablo primero y mantenía su postura habitual de seria" por que si soy Alex pero mi nombre real es Michael Corvin y el de usted es"

Demian lo miro con cara de pocos amigos l escuchar su nombre sabia lo que significaba el era el padre de Niza y sin investigar mucho la trajeron aquí por eso el comportamiento de Selene tan extraño en los últimos minutos" bueno señor Corvin mi nombre es Demian y el nombre de mis compañeras de equipo son la que se encuentra al otro lado es Keira y la mi compañera a mi lado es" Michael lo interrumpió obviamente ella no se llamaba Anac "Selene" dijo sin rodeos Demian lo miro ese hombre ya había plantado bandera de guerra contra el "si exacto y ustedes porque hasta ahora solo conocemos su nombre y aparte en esta sala parece que predomina las mujeres "

"si se me olvido sepan disculpar "señalando a uno por uno los fue nombrando hasta que llego a Eve y acentuó quien era ella 'su hija y la segunda al mando'.

"bueno ya que todos no hemos presentado creo que usted tendría que leer esto "Keira hablo pasándole el tratado y el nuevo pacto que ellos había creado. "Por supuesto si ustedes deciden aliarse tendremos que mejorar algunas cosas ".

Michael arqueo una ceja" que cosas tendremos que mejorar según usted "Eve hablo sin pelos en la lengua .Keira miro a la niña sabia cuantos años tenia y en ese tono gesto y forma de cómo lo dijo no le quedo la duda de quien era hija y su genio lo tenia bien heredado.

"primero la falta de seguridad por lo menos visible, segundo y no quiero juzgar por adelantado pero al ver las armas con que nos recibieron los guardias y que no e visto ni escuchado a alguien entrenando no se que clase de entrenamiento llevan a cavo ustedes con sus soldados y ustedes mismos y asumo que es inferior a la nosotros les demos a los nuestros y la tercera pero no menos importante que aunque a mi me importe una mierda si ustedes firman el pacto tendremos que enseñar como dar una buena reverencia porque hasta en ese detalle insignificante no están cumpliendo correctamente y repito si firman tendremos que rever los puntos de seguridad, militarización y protocolo " Selene respondió su niña ya no se callaba como antes.

Todos la miraron por fin había hablado y para poner los puntos en claro como siempre "bueno los puntos de pacto o tratado como quieran llamarle a los que mas se quiere que ustedes presten mas atención son el cuatro y el cinco" Demian hablo cortando el silencio incomodo que se habría producido.

"De que se trata si nos quieren adelantar algo no" dijo David.

"básicamente que los hijos de los miembros del consejo tomaran el lugar y cargo de su padre si a este lo matan, cual es la postura ante las supuestas llamadas abominaciones que tienen que ser tratadas como igual y tener los mismos derechos que cualquier vampiro y que se contemplara cado caso acusado de traición ya sea contra algunos de los miembros de algún aquelarre donde pertenezca o de otro o por unión como en el caso de Lucian y Sonja la supuesta llamada traición a la sangre solo para dar algunos ejemplos claro que en el pacto se encuentra mas detallado " Keira respondió sin rodeos," claro que en el caso de Selene y el mío aunque nuestros hijos son menores para tomar el poder y se considerados en el consejo aun así tomaran su lugar pero sus decisiones hasta cumplir la mayoría de edad serán tomadas por un tutor en el caso que alguna de nosotras no pueda cumplir con su función claro esta "

Michael la quedo mirando a Selene solo tenia una pregunta para confirmar su duda" sus hijos cuantos años tienen porque se que la hija de Anac ósea Selene vino con ella y tiene" el se quedo sin aliento sabia que la hija de la supuesta Anac tenia no mas de diez años solo podía mirarla sin pronunciar ninguna palabra.

"buenos será mejor que lean y se reúnan a decidir nosotros nos retiramos el viaje a sido muy cansador y todas las duda que ustedes puedan tener serán aclaradas mañana" Selene dijo sin basilar levantándose de la mesa junto con Keira y Demian y yéndose sin dar tiempo a ninguno de preguntar mas dejando los a todos atónitos y con demasiadas preguntas.

Un golpe ensordecedor se oyó cuando el cerro la puerta no había podido discutir ningún punto solo se quedo sin entender nada y luego salió corriendo a su habitación cuando sintió que perdía el control la pare no aguanto del golpe que le dio no quería perder el control solo pensaba en lo sínica que era como podía aparecerse después de tantos años y ser tan fría no dar ninguna explicación y encima decir que había formado una nueva familia no se podía sentir mas impotente, mas estúpido ella los dejo sin decir una palabra se sentó en su cama la ira corría por sus venas, el dolor que creyó ahogado volvió a pegarle en la cara y el corazón que creyó sanado revelaba sus heridas que el había tratado de evitar de ignorar una lagrima cayo por su mejilla como podía haberles echo esto dios como podía haberlos dejado y tan solo haber dejado con un papel que solo decía una línea.

**Flashback**

El se despertó era un día normal lo mejor dicho una noche pero algo andana mal estiro el brazo y no sintió nada se sentó sobre la cama Selene no estaba se había levantado antes ella solía hacer eso levantarse e ir a ver el perímetro o a entrenar y últimamente lo hacia todo los días se levanto ducho, cambio y salió de su habitación se dirigió a el salón principal habían vuelto a la represa Selene la había dicho lo que sucedió pero el aquelarre entero se había ido solo estaban algunos vampiros que querían que ellos los dirijan entre ellos David para el ya se había convertido en un amigo y le estaría profundamente agradecido por ayudar a Selene y a su hija en los días que el no estaba y mas que nada a ayudar a salvar a su hija al llegar vio a los cuatro juntos David, Eve y sus dos grandes problemas que aunque Selene no se lo dijera sabia que ella no se sentía cómoda hasta el algunas veces se sentía incomodo con la situación Lida y Samanta habían vuelto de la muerte a primera impresión a Selene no le importara pero sabía o sospechaba que ella se sentía mal con la presencia de ellas dos o peor la segunda al cariño si esto no cambiaba tendría que hablar con ella era verdad a Samanta y Lida si las querían pero a ella la amaban y si esto no cambiaria esto se lo tendría que hacer saber de alguna manera "buenas noches a todos " todos se giraron al oírlo Eve salió corriendo a abrazarlo al verlo "buenas noches papa como dormiste" me dijo. Dios es igual a su madre solo que mas alegre "muy bien y tu ".

"bien "dijo. Ella miro por arriba mío y alrededor y luego olisqueó "y mama"

"ella ya no estaba cuando me desperté pensé que estaba contigo o sabias donde estaba" le dije incrédulo porque erra muy raro verla separada de ella aunque últimamente yo notaba que se la pasaba mas con Lida pero por lo menos sabia donde estaba Selene mire a David para buscar alguna respuesta el negó con la cabeza "nosotras la vimos salir hace un rato con una mochila habrá sido hace casi cuatro horas pero ustedes me dijeron que era normal que ella saliera lo raro es que ella se subió a un auto que se freno pero iba con ropa normal no ese traje que usa habitualmente" en ese momento recordé el papel con mi nombre encima del nochero salí corriendo a mi habitación al principio no le preste atención pues creí que era alguna cosa que ella me hacia recordar el entrenamiento o alguna reunión llegue a mi habitación para tomar el papel solo decía una línea una frase .

"ustedes estarán mejor sin mi. Selene "no, no lo podía creer en ese momento saque como loco los cajones donde estaba su ropa sus armas nada no había nada solo quedaba tres camisetas de colores que a ellas no le gustaban pero faltaba algo ella dejaría eso si se iría la llave de la prisión de William yo se la di a ella y se que la dejaría si se iría escuche la voz de mi hija gritándome di vuelta toda la habitación el colgante no estaba tenia que calmarme tenia que pensar "papa que sucede que estas buscando porque estas haciendo esto" me di vuelta para verla cuando por fin la mire con atención ella llevaba el colgante puesto

"Eve quien te dio ese colgante" le dije. ella lo miro y lo tomo en sus manos mientras yo me le acercaba" hoy lo encontré al despertarme en mi almohada por que " ella me miro a los ojos yo comencé a llorar ella estaba confundida hasta que tomo el papel caído en el piso, ella me miro otra vez pero esta vez ella empezó a llorar también no sabia que hacer ni que decir dejo caer el papel y llorando salió corriendo yo me quede hay en estado de shock solo caí en mis rodillas ya no sabia que hacer ni donde ir ella se había ido ella ya no estaba.

**Fin flashback**

En ese momento creí que fue por lo que yo sospechaba, no se sentía querida ella pensaba que era la segunda al cariño la frase lo decía ustedes estarán mejor sin mi pero ahora tan rápido nos cambio, nos sustituyo en su vida ahora no sabia que pensar ahora solo creía que ella era una sínica, y yo me había culpado todos estos años que equivocado que estaba a ella no le dolió irse nosotros fuimos una carga para ella no significamos nada en su vida.

(REITERO LAS GRACIAS POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO DE LEER ESTA HISTORIA Y LO QUE ESTÁN ESPERANDO DE COMO SAMANTA Y LIDA ESTÁN VIVAS VENDRÁN EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO VENDRÁ EN EL PRÓXIMO CAPITULO)


	5. Chapter 5

**Capítulos 5**

Llegue echa una piltrafa por dentro como no podía haber investigado mas como fui tan estúpida como traje a Niza hasta aquí dios esto era una bomba no podía decir que ella es hija de Demian solo con estar cerca de ella ellos se darían cuenta que no tiene olor a vampiro si no a una perfecta combinación de las dos Lycans y Vampiros escuche la ducha ella estaba hay tengo unos minutos para calmarme me tengo que calmar no puedo ser débil y menos en este momento ellos van a querer explicaciones y si se las digo no me van a creer lo se la verdad no sirve de nada aparte yo no quiero hablar de ello y cuanto mas pueda evitarlo mejor las explicaciones de Niza van a venir y yo se las tendré que dar en eso no le voy a mentir y si el quiere conocerla tampoco se lo negare pero el no la separara de mi eso no lo voy a permitir colgué mi abrigo y me saque las botas me tire en la cama no me voy adormir eso es seguro una porque mi cabeza no me va a dejar y la otra porque Niza ya se despertó y tengo que explicarle lo que esta pasando, la ducha se apago ella salió toda empapada el pelo nunca se lo seca bien parece una cataratas de tanto que chorrea "mami me ayudas" ella me mostro el pelo "ven y te ayudo" yo me senté y ella vino corriendo a la cama y se puso de espaldas a mi pensar que estas pequeñas cosas como secarle el pelo y cepillarlo me encanta aunque no lo parezca la tome en mis brazos y la senté en mi regazo ella solo se reía "mami puedo dibujar " dijo

"bueno princesa pero quédate en la habitación si, yo estoy cansada y quiero silencio esta bien" la mire plantando un beso en su cien ella corrió no había notado que en el escritorio que poseía la habitación ya estaba ocupado sus cosas estaban todas acomodadas libros, cuentos, lápices, encontrare espacio hay para mi seguro que tendré que acomodar bien todo para que entremos las dos mejor dicho para que ella me deje un lugar cosa que será difícil tarea pero la menos preocupante ahora.

Un golpe en la puerta ya me empieza a fastidiar esto "puedo pasar "la voz de Demian se distingue "si" el entro ni siquiera me moleste en levantarme de la cama cerro la puerta y se sentó a mi lado "de verdad Selene no me tienes que decir como te sientes con tal solo verte lo se" los dos miramos a Niza ella estaba perdida en sus dibujos por suerte ella sabe que el mundo es malo pero ella no se da cuenta de cuan malo puede ser mejor para mi que siga sumergida en su mundo feliz y perfecto.

"se que voy a afrontar todo esto se las preguntas que van a venir y el asunto que ellos van a descubrir pero lo voy a afrontar soy una guerrera Demian soy una concesionario de la muerte si una batalla viene asía mi yo iré hacia ella "le dije

"yo estoy contigo y yo soy la figura del asunto y no me voy a dar por vencido si la batalla se viene te acompañare te lo dije ase diez años ya y te lo volveré a repetir no te dejare sola en esto Selene " el me palmeo la mano y se levanto " te dejare descansar" yo le asentí se acerco a donde Niza estaba dibujando "papi que te parece es lindo no "el se acerco e le dio un beso en la cabeza "es precioso bonita me voy a descaras sabes pero cualquier cosa me llamas "ella lo miro y se colgó de su cuello "bueno papi que descanses" le dio un beso en la mejilla y el se fue sin mirar otra vez atrás .ella dijo esa palabra que aunque ella sabe la verdad pero ella lo siente a Demian como su papa cuando Michael sepa la verdad y la escuche llamando a Demian así no se que va a suceder, dios estoy tan cansada mi cabeza da vuelta de tanto pensar en lo mismo cuando me fui ,cuando ellas llegaron, la reunión, lo que estarán pensando de mi en este momento no se cuando ni como pero sin darme cuenta me dormí.

_Definitiva mente voy a tener que adaptarme a la nueva tecnología estas nuevas computadoras tableta no me gustan me voy a comprar una portátil "Selene ven rápido Michael regreso de su recorrido pero con dos mujeres heridas pero so son de los nuestros "me levante en ese momento "humanos "el negó con la cabeza "lycans" "si pero no perece interrogarlas las esta sanado" el dijo asustado_

_"que" dije con asombro "como puede estar asiendo eso vamos a ver de que se trata "Salí corriendo hacia el área de sala de emergencia, porque Michael traería dos lycans aquí y mas me desconcertaba porque las esta ayudando. Llegue para cuando ya estaba en la puerta con cara de sorprendido pero mi instinto fue mas fuerte antes de pedir alguna explicación yo me transformé el me vio llegar se interpuso entre yo y la sala "Michael porque trajiste dos lycans aquí estas loco o que te pasa por que las estas ayudando "el me tomo de los hombros casi no podía respirar que le estaba pasando" Selene escúchame tenemos que ayudarlas "el dijo._

_"Porque Michael "el me miro a los ojos "porque son Samanta y Lida "en ese momento no reaccione ante aquellos nombres quede en estado shock pero ellas estaban muertas "pero si ellas están-"dije casi sin aliento_

_"muertas ya lo se, no se como ni cuando pero ellas están hay vivas y quiero escuchar lo que tienen para decir" vi su mirada de desconcierto estaba tan sorprendido como yo sentí como las dos mujeres se movían dentro de la sala seguramente escuchando mi conversación con el "pero no lose dirán la verdad no se como descubrirlas claro sin morderlas "el me quedo mirando se lo el quiere tan solo con una mirada me lo esta diciendo "ni si quiera lo pienses Michael contra Samanta no tengo nada pero si esa tal Lida esta mintiendo o intenta algo me daré el gusto de asesinarla" sentí como el movimiento de la sala para al instante que yo termine esa oración eran ,ciertas mis palabras Samanta no me había echo nada en todo caso el que tendría que reclamar algo es Michael pero Lida ella si tiene cuentas pendientes con migo , ella era la cuidadora de Eve y había dejado que la lastimen desde el día en que nació ,ella me la quito junto con los otros malditos lycans definitivamente venir aquí fue una mala idea para ella ._

_"cálmate solo quiero interrogarlas y con tus habilidades militares no de tortura "el me miro serio "sino de saber si alguien dice la verdad o la mentira"_

_Suspire esto no me gustaba "esta bien llévalas al cuarto de interrogación a las dos juntas" mire a David "dale el detector de metales no quiero ninguna sorpresa "_

_Fui y me puse detrás del espejo esperando a que entraran la verdad me intrigaba ver como eran había visto un poco a lida en los recuerdos de Eve y a Samantha la vi en fotos y recuerdos muy borrosos la eternidad otra vez me vio la cara y los fantasmas del pasado volvieron. Entraron las dos vestidas como humanas para alguien como yo el lycans se le vio enseguida supe cual era Samantha era a la que mas recordaba y no había cambiado nada por lo menos si recuerdo bien la foto se podía decir que yo tengo un mejor físico y parezco de menos edad, Lida tenia pelo corto marón tirando a negro las dos tenían mi altura y yo llagaba a la nariz de Michael las dos se sentaron frente al espejo y Michael dándole la espalda yo estaba detrás de el bajando mis pulsaciones hasta que fueron imperceptibles eso siempre serbia para estos casos y por fin el comenzó a pregunta pero mas que preguntar escucho._

_Entro y se sentó la verdad la verdad se sorprendía de verlas mas a Samantha que a lida pero por alguna razón si Selene no le decía que estaban diciendo la verdad completamente no le iba a creer "bueno empecemos por ti Samantha me puedes explicar como carajo sobreviviste"._

_Ella lo miro con una sonrisa en su rostro de satisfacción la verdad una sonrisa mas de esas a el y la voy a matar aunque este diciendo la verdad._

_"bueno creo que es hora de explicar lo que paso bueno esto va a sonar que te tome como tonto pero de verdad me daba pena verte y decirte en que me convertí "ella suspiro" el día que chocamos es verdad lo que te dijeron para las maquinas e humanos yo estaba muerta pero cuando llegue a la clínica y te dijeron que morí pero resulto ser que el doctor y el camillero que me llevo eran lycans y ellos pudieron escuchar mi corazón y el latido casi imperceptible así que cuando llegue a morgue el doctor que era mas viejo me mordió y cambio los cuerpos por el de una chica que murió en un accidenté igual que yo supuestamente era parecida a mi nada mas que ella era prostituta así que nadie la reclamo dijeron que la cremaron y como estaba desfigurada y tu habías quedado en shock para acordarte me velaron a ha cajón cerrado y nadie se dio cuenta de lo que paso " ella lo miro como pidiéndole disculpas acercando sus manos a las de el y acariciándolo no supe como estaba haciendo para mantener mi pulso y concentración no estaba mintiendo en su relato lo pude ver pero esas miradas y tocaditas no se le hacen a un compañero de una concesionario de muerte._

_"de verdad Michael no supe como decirte es mas siempre pensé en ti te juro que el principio no lo creí pero en la primera luna llena vi que tenían razón al principio quise escaparme pero después de comprenderlo me dio vergüenza verte te observe un monten de veces a lo lejos, te seguí a Hungría dejando mi clan y caí en el de Lucian pero nunca deje de estar hay aunque cuando sucedió lo de Lucian yo estaba lejos fue la única ves que me fui a una misión que al final salió mal cuando volví supe lo que te paso y no te pude seguir mas el rastro disculpa "_

_El asintió y con su voz lo mas fría que pudo le contesto "no te preocupes estuve y estoy en buenas manos "el miro a Lida "y usted cual es su historia como sobrevivió "_

_Con ella si tenia un problema no se como voy a hacer para no gritarle patearla torturarla vaciarle un cargador entero en el pecho y otro en la cabeza._

_Ella lo miro con miedo sabia quien era el "bueno como ya devén saber a mi me casi mataron al igual que ella yo-"_

_"Si, si vi el video de cómo murió usted pero yo la vi tendida en piso que paso "el dijo enojado no podía estar muy enojado con Samantha ella le mintió pero por lo menos se lo iso a el y no a alguien que no podía defenderse._

_Ella al ver la reacción se dio cuanta que el sabia perfectamente quien era y que había hecho "si ya lo se" su voz era temblorosa estaba aterrada de lo que Michael le podría hacer "cuando se fueron todos y me sacaron un colega mío llamado Luciano fue el que me llevo hasta su auto y luego a su casa cuando llegamos el me mordió y me mantuvo encerrada mas de una semana en el ínterin de esta yo me entere lo que sucedió con la destrucción del edificio de antigen el me llevo a otras instalaciones donde yo seria útil por mi cargo y mi información aparte siendo unas de la pocas científicas de antigen que quedaban con vida o con todo el cuerpo sano fui de gran valor hace cosa de un año la conocí a Samantha en uno de los entrenamientos obligatorios que teníamos ara casi un mes que las instalaciones donde nos encontrábamos fueron atacadas y nosotras decidimos escapar y no volver pasamos lo días yendo y viniendo ella al tener mas experiencia me protegió y cuido pero ninguna de las dos habíamos combatido antes así cuando su equipo nos encontró no sabíamos que hacer por suerte fue usted y no otro así que gracias"_

_La voz de el salió otra vez "yo no podría decir lo mismo pero fue un gusto en conocerla "señalo la puerta salgamos por favor._

_Yo no salí de inmediato las dos estaban diciendo la verdad o eso era lo que parecía a primera impresión tendría que decirle a Eve solo espero que no se ponga mal por raro que me este pareciendo me importa demasiado se que dijeron la verdad pero no quiero que se ponga triste o las pesadillas regresen como antes._

_Los escuche hablando por la voz era Samantha "que tienes muchas cámaras o alguien que casi no respira detrás del espejo Michael porque sabemos que nos vigilan pero por lómenos dinos que o quien nos estaba evaluando haber si mentimos" en ese momento mi celular sonó "que sucede David"_

_"Selene llegaron los regentes los voy a llevar a la sala "dijo el._

_"Perfecto en seguida estaré allí"_

_Me desperté sobresaltada solo fue un recuerdo venido a sueño y pesadilla en un dos por tres me dormí sospechando el sueño que se seguiría._

* * *

Ella salió corriendo hacia el jardín definitivamente no se sentía nada o menos que nada como se atrevió a venir aquí y decir que ya tenia otra hija era como si la hubiera humillado sin decir ni hacer nada dijo que le iba a dejar su lugar a su hija y por un breve momento creyó que vino a disculparse o a dar una explicación por lo menos pero cuando su padre hablo su mundo se cayo por completo ella no vino disculparse ni menos a dar una explicación de sus actos ella ya tenia una familia seguro su nueva hija era una vampira completa y no como ella una hibrida a la que casi todo el mundo mortal e inmortal desprecia pero no entendía si había salido del mismo vientre porque no la quería si era su propia sangre y carne, no podía gritar su garganta estaba cerrada ,no quería convertirse sabia que podía perder el control y lastimarla tanto a ella como a su media hermana y a alguien mas y aunque no quería decirlo ella era su madre y la sangre lycans que llevaba en sus venas la unía demasiado a ella seguro que no le importaba lo que sufrió cuando ella se fue las noches sin dormir o quedarse dormida llorando, los aullidos que daba sin saber porque, las pesadillas, el dolor cuando su padre le dijo que iban a mudarse. Volvió a su habitación como siempre cuando pensaba en ella llorando preguntándose porque, se acostó en su cama tratando de aborrecerla de odiarla pero no podía y como no podía se durmió otra vez tratando de entender porque la abandono cuando mas la necesito tanto, la aborrecía por llevar sangre lycans era lo único que se le ocurría que su propia madre la aborrecía eso explicaría todo su actitud fría y su distancia cuando esta con ella su madre la creía una abominación como todos los demás.

* * *

(TENGO QUE DECIR GRACIAS OTRA VEZ DESDE EL PAÍS DONDE SE INVENTO EL TANGO LA VERDAD ESTOY MUY CONTENTA QUE LES AYA GUSTADO Y LE DIGO ESPECIALMENTE A VENEZUELA QUE ME ENCANTO LO QUE ESCRIBIÓ Y NO VOY A USAR TODO PERO LA MITAD SEGURO PORQUE Y REPITO ME ENCANTO GRACIAS OTRA VEZ POR TOMARSE EL TIEMPO PARA LEER ESTO)


	6. Chapter 6

**Capítulo 6 **

Flashback

_Eran las siete tarde el auto ya había llegado ya había dejado el bolso más grande en el auto solo le faltaba un bolsito y su catana estaba mirando como él dormía dejo una nota que había escrito antes de parecer dormida sentía dolor pero sabía que tenía que hacerlo él estaba durmiendo boca arriba dormía como si fuera un bebe se hacerlo a su boca y le dio un pequeño beso antes de irse para sentir su sabor por última vez y llevar su olor bien grabado en su vientre cerró la puerta de la habitación todavía le quedaba el cuarto más difícil entro con el colar en la mano lo dejo en la almohada al lado de ella hacerlo su cara a la de ella para hacer lo mismo que hizo con el tratar de grabar su olor para siempre el olor a su hija el olor a su princesa no importaba que no la quisieran ella los amaba por completo, le dio un beso en la mejilla y otro en la cien se hacerlo a su oreja para decirle algo antes de marcharse" te amo con locura mi bebita y nuca te voy a dejar de amar " le susurro se alejó y antes de cerrar la puerta la vio por última vez su cara angelical al cerrar la puerta me puse los anteojos negros totalmente para que no me viera nadie los ojos estoy a punto de llorar puse mi espada y bolso cruzada en mi espalda salí de la presa y mientras camino al auto siento que algo se me estaba partiendo a dentro y sabía perfectamente que era sentí esos olores ellas estaban afuera malditas perras la primera pelea que pierdo y es con mi familia los perdí mantuve mi postura el consejo de Víctor me serbia de algo mente la mirada al frente y camina con orgullo y seriedad aunque te estés destrozando o muriendo no importa si eres un traficante tu orgullo de ser guerrero tiene que prevalecer abrí la puerta y tire el bolso y la espada mientras entraba en el auto cerré la puerta el auto arranco, no lo puedo creer esta vez no es mentira los malditos lycans me quitaron a mi familia sé que es lo mejor para todos aunque yo no vuelva a ser feliz ellos estarán bien cada quien donde devén ellos viviendo lo más normal posible y yo mientras el auto avanza regreso a mi vida de autómata asesina fría sin corazón ni sentimientos ._

Fin Flashback

Me desperté dios cuanto había pasado Niza estaba dormida a mi lado y la luz tenue casi nula del sol entraba por la ventana en mi reloj eran las nueve de la noche todavía la gente de la mansión no despertaría tengo que ir a descargar esta tención una ducha y entrenar un poco necesito descargarme y sacarme la atención de encima y que mejor manera que con una ducha y pegándole a algo o alguien me sentiré mejor, pero ahora que estoy caminando el subsuelo me doy cuenta que nadie me dijo donde mierda esta la sala de entrenamiento.

"Si estás buscando la sala de entrenamiento ya nos avisaron donde esta" Briana hablo. Ella estaba detrás de mí con Tivod, Demian "parece que no solo tú tienes ganas de golpear algo o a alguien Selene".

La sala de entrenamiento estaba al final del pasillo la misma era medianamente espaciosa tenia lo necesario para luchar "bueno empezamos como siempre y después cambiamos que dicen "dijo Demian. Todos asentimos.

"Armas "Demian me mostro una su daga en la mano yo sonreí mostrándole la mía cada pareja en una punta del salón que correspondía a la sección de mano a mano porque en la otra había un cuadrilátero y la verdad no tenía ganas de ganarle al sexo opuesto como tantas otras veces, él estaba enfrente de mí no voy a decidir ningún golpe o ataque voy a dejar que el comience.

* * *

Los cuatro (Eve, Samantha, Michael y Lida )eran los únicos que se despertaban a esta hora para entrenar solamente porque no querían tanta gente por todos lados como va a pasar en un par de horas cuatro vampiros que querían entrenar con ellos los seguían aparte para igualarles el numero todos escucharon un ruido seco que provenía de la sala de entrenamiento todos salieron corriendo ya sea algo o alguien pero el ruido fu muy fuerte cuando llegaron vieron a Tivod ser lanzado por lo menos tres metros de una patada giratoria al pecho provocada por Briana y a Demian golpear a Selene a las costillas contra la pared vieron como ella se zafo del agarre y desmayo a Demian de un puñetazo en la cara y mientras en pocos segundo el recupera la conciencia y se levanta mirando la sonrisa maliciosa que Selene le otorga con orgullo aunque en los costados de su cuerpo brotaba la sangre de las heridas del cuchillo .

Todos nos quedamos en la entrada vi a Briana y el tal Tivod siguieron luchando mientras mi madre seguía parada con una daga en la mano esperando a que Demian haga su movimiento o estudiando cual va a ser el suyo nadie se percató de nosotros Demian fue el primero a arremeter mientras ella simplemente lo esquivo y le propino un codazo en la espalda mientras que el trato de barrerla asiéndola caer al piso clavándole la daga en una de las piernas ella gruño y yo sin querer me adelante un paso ,pero ella se me adelanto le pego un codazo a las costillas con un brazo y con el otro le corto el brazo los dos se alejaron casi un metro ambos tenían sus dagas en las manos y los ojos ya azules y antes de lanzarse a la pelea otra vez un idiota a quien no se y no me importa hizo un ruido que hizo que las dos parejas abandonaron su lucha y nos miraron los cuatro cansados con sangre en toda su ropa ,esto en vez de enteramiento parecía una un combate real .

"pensamos que a esta hora nadie de esta casa practicaba" dijo Tivod.

"En realidad lo únicos que practicamos a esta hora somos nosotros pero íbamos al ring" dijo Eve.

"Buenos está bien no hay problema por lo menos por nosotros creo que no lo vamos a incomodar no "Demian miro atrás como buscando respuesta de sus compañeros todos le hicieron señales como que no le importaba "a ustedes les incomoda que entrenemos aquí".

"Por supuesto que no, no hay problema si quieren seguir entrenando háganlo" dijo Michael .a él le daría la oportunidad de ver la relación de Selene y de paso los movimientos mejor.

Demian asintió y se dio vuelta asía Selene esta se caminó para atrás dejando la daga en una esquina poniéndose enfrente de él iba a pelear sin armas solo con sus puños el solamente tiro la daga de él los dos se lanzaron uno contra otro la daga toco el suelo.

Todos miraron excepto Briana y Tivod que seguían en lo suyo "si alguien vio dragónbal z esta pelea es lo más parecido a esos dibujitos es más una pelea de verdad que un entrenamiento" dijo Samantha .todos asintieron nadie podía negar con la voracidad que peleaban .Michael observo como el maldito golpeaba a Selene sin compasión él quería saltar golpear a ese desgraciado pero sabía que la vida de ella no corría peligro aparte a, el que le interesaba que le estén pegando el problema era que cada gemido, gota de sangre o leve grito de Selene el perdía más el control lo mismo pasaba con Eve sabía que ella no se merecía que se esté preocupando por su bien estar si total ella que era su madre que la había abandonado y ahora la tenía enfrente bueno no en frente pero si a la vista viéndola pelear con tanta fuerza, energía, astucia, elegancia, vigor hasta con alegría y emoción ella parecía peleando como una niña en una juguetería feliz de la vida ojala hubiera puesto el mismo ánimo que pone en el combate para ser su madre al final termino el combate con Demian boca abajo otra vez pero con la diferencia que Selene estaba enzima de el con su brazo alrededor del cuello de Demian y su rodilla en el nacimiento de su espina dorsal lo sostuvo en etas posición hasta que este perdió el conocimiento ella se ergio y trono sus dedos mientras el devuelta se levantaba "creo que ya es hora de irnos a descansar un tiempo " ella miro a los demás" Briana, Tivod ya dejen eso " ellos la después de caer juntos al suelo le asintieron mi madre seguía manteniendo la voz de mando y su autoridad estaba intacta agarro su daga y se fue como siempre mirando a nadie y sin decir nada .

Por los ancianos me cuesta demasiado no hablarles ni mirarlos prácticamente hago como que no existen para mí pero es inútil muchas veces mis sentimientos por ellos me confunden siento que los amo sé que los amo pero recuerdo su abandono ya sea que se dieran cuenta o no puede ser que no se dieran cuenta pero sé que en mi interior me engaño yo para ellos fui el sustituto de las originales, siempre me repito esto que soy el sustituto Demian me dice que es para martirizarme a mí misma cuando estaba embarazada de Niza recuerdo haber llorado muchas veces en silencio o durante un baño para que nadie aunque estuviera en mi puerta me pudiera escuchar claro que se daban cuenta los más allegados Demian, Briana y Tivod que yo lloraba o estaba herida por lo que había sucedido yo había perdido a mi familia por Víctor y en el tiempo que estuve con ellos ese dolor desaparecía poco a poco, pero después de volver con los concesionarios y enterarme que Niza venia en camino el dolor regreso más fuerte que nunca y ahora trata de derrumbarme y mi único salvavidas mental y emocional mi hija no me gusto nunca depender de otras personas o dar explicaciones o querer regresar a casa rápido. En menos de una hora tengo que ir a la reunión con ellos hablar y soportar mi carácter.

* * *

"Selene, Selene "me llamo Briana gritándome prácticamente me olvide que ella estaba en la habitación, me miro cuando yo le preste otra vez atención ya sabía lo que yo estaba pensando y en quien "comprendo lo que te sucede Selene si yo estuviera en tu situación como te he dicho un millón de veces esas dos ya estarían muertas gracias a los ancianos no lo estoy quiero y amo al mismo grado que tú a mi hija y créeme que me metería en antigen y destrozaría el edificio si ella estaría hay adentro y me partiría en mil pedazos si en su corazón alguna otra mujer ocuparía el lugar que me pertenece a mí pero tienes que prestarme atención que estoy hablando de esto de la reunión que tenemos con ellos y los otros aquelarres y es la primera vez en mi vida que observo que no me prestas atención y estás pensando otra cosa y la verdad eso no me gusta".

Ya era la hora había dejado a Niza estudiando su alemán y después entrenaría con Alai que parecía su hermana gemela aunque se llevaran dos años Alai desde el momento que Niza nació no se separó de ella la cuidaba como una hermana pequeña hasta que Niza pudo empezar a manejar su fuerza las dos se cuidaron mutuamente. Llegaron otra vez los tres sin decir nada a la sala de reuniones.

La verdad no quiero esta reunión pero bueno lo hecho, hecho esta entre en medio de los tres como siempre comandando al equipo ellos estaban sentados en los mismo lugares y nosotros hicimos lo mismo nadie tenía cara de haber dormido bien y a Eve se le notaba una mínima señal de hinchazón y enrojecimiento en los ojos espero que no sea lo que yo estoy pensando que hubiera estado llorando.

"Bueno espero que ya hayan tomado una decisión para este momento "dijo ella no iba a ser como en la primera reunión esta vez la iban a escuchar a ella.

"Si ya hemos tomado una decisión definitiva con respecto al pacto" dijo Michael su voz sin altera miento tenía que aparentar se había preparado durante horas para esto " aceptaremos pero primero quiero saber y entender que esto más bien no sea un contrato de obediencia como tenía todos los vampiros hace una más de dos décadas ".

"Disculpa contrato de obediencia de verdad leyeron eso o nada mas fue un repaso "dijo Briana con sarcasmo como estos inútiles le venía con esa ahora.

"Si lo leímos con detenimiento pero tenemos un problema y más cuando vimos su entrenamiento de hoy "le respondió.

"Ese entrenamiento de hoy a la mañana lo mantenemos nosotros porque sabemos de combate mano a mano y con cuchillo y lo que es más importante sabemos que un enemigo al atacarte no te va a tener piedad solo te va a atacar intentando matarte o capturarte para después torturarte" Selene le respondió se notaba que él seguía teniendo contemplaciones a la hora del entrenamiento." nosotros nos preparamos para la realidad disciplina y castigo las dos enseñanzas primordiales que se le da a un guerrero ".

Todos ellos abrieron los ojos ante sus dichos "disciplina y castigo con esas reglas ustedes forman a un guerrero y así es como lo formaron a ustedes ahora entiendo porque son tan temidos y repudiados" dijo Samantha no pudiendo aguantarse sus ganas de saltarle al cuello a la maldita vampiresa.

"Si pero a diferencia suya Samantha ese es su nombre no cualquiera cual quiera de nosotros contamos con las habilidades para resistir una tortura que creo sinceramente que usted lloraría y pediría clemencia al primer ataque" dijo demian como esta idiota venía a cuestionarles su formación y forma de entrenar a un guerrero.

"Y aparte cuantos siglos tiene tú en esta guerra como para venir a cuestionar nuestra forma de entrenar lo cual es lo que nos ha mantenido vivos a través de los siglos" dijo Selene ya estaba cansada tenía que poner los puntos.

"Nosotras tanto yo como Samantha no tenemos mucho en el mundo inmortal y aunque Samantha es más grande solo tiene casi cuatro décadas pero cuanto tiene usted así nos ilustra sujeto número 1" dijo Lida tenía varias cosas que decirle a ella y no se callaría.

"La primera su nombre es Selene y en segunda cuando se dirija a cualquiera de nosotras tiene que decir-"Selene levanta la mano deteniendo a Briana que estaba a punto de gritar.

"Calla Briana yo puedo defenderme sola la primera se le llama sujeto a una rata de laboratorio, la segunda cuando te refieras a alguien de mi estatus con casi siete siglo de antigüedad y de batalla se le llama aunque no me gusta las formalidades y prefiero que me llamen por mi nombre que es Selene se le dice milady o mi señora así es como tienes que dirigirte a mi o a Briana "le dije que carajo se pensaba esta imbécil que me voy a callar pobre de ella.

Bueno llamémonos al silencio mis queridas señoras ellos no conocen de nuestras costumbres y claro está que no poseen nuestros siglos de entrenamiento y batalla tato como también los siglos de sofisticación y clase y enseñanza que ustedes dos y yo poseemos por ser príncipes aunque adoptivos de los vampiros "dijo demian casi en una carcajada.

"Príncipes adoptivos" Eve los miro a los tres levantado las cejas como en señal de risa.

"Si príncipes yo personal mete soy el hijo de Marcus, Briana es la hija de Amelia y Selene hija del rey vampiro Víctor así que se imaginaran sabemos todo lo que se refiere a combate, asesinato y torturas ya que aprendimos de su propia mano "dijo Demian para estos tontos sepan quienes eran y no jugarían con ellos con su carita de yo no rompo un plato "pero buenos venimos a hablar del pacto y nos estamos yendo por las ramas ".

Todos se quedaron mirándolo todos sabían los rumores de la casa que aún no confirmaban que Anaco sea Selene era la compañera de demian y Briana la compañera de Tivod, pero se quedó pensativo ella tuvo una hija con el hijo de Marcus que aunque sea adoptivo como ella había podido cambiarlos y tan rápido por el hijo del enemigo un hijo de Marcus "creo que usted tiene razón tenemos que prestarle atención a los que nos compete" dijo Michael ya tenía que dejar esa conversación que se debía con Selene para otra ocasión" nosotros firmaremos solo que queda en claro que seremos aliados no nos subordinaremos a ustedes".

"Nosotros no queremos que se subordinen ante nosotros solo pretendemos que vivan como se merecen que tengan la enseñanza adecuada en la lucha y la seguridad tanto como en elegancia, sofisticación y economía así seguiremos formaremos el nuevo mundo donde las atrocidades que se hicieron en el paso no se volverán a repetir y los malditos lobos nos temerán otra vez mas de los que ya volvieron a temerlos " le respondí no se daba cuenta que al firmarlos ellos estarían seguros contarían con más recursos y más aliados con mucha más experiencia en combate .

"Buenos está bien aclarado esto ya solo queda hacerlo legal" el saco el pacto de la carpeta y lo firmo en la primera hoja como era el líder tenía que firmar primero y después pasárselo al líder de ellos que por supuesto era Selene para hacerlo legal ella recibió y sin problema firmo y lo dejo en el medio para que cualquier otro lo tome y siga firmando.

"Bueno les voy a decir el itinerario a seguir primero quiero a todo el que valla a convertirse en un guerrero y quiera empezar a convertirse en un concesionario dentro de dos horas en la sala de entrenamiento tendrán cinco horas de entrenamiento diario al comenzar y después los profesores que dejemos dirán, lo segundo nuestro jefe de seguridad y armamento es Tivod el que pudieron ver hoy entrenando con Briana a él se le dará acceso total a la seguridad de la mansión, el actualizara su armamento e implementara nuevas reglas de seguridad como así también cambiara el sistema de seguridad porque por lo que estuve observando sus cámaras de seguridad no proporcionan seguramente una imagen clara y seguramente no son sensibles al movimiento o poseen la capacidad de ser infrarrojas por el dinero no se preocupen eso si todas las cámaras sistemas de seguridad así como también micrófonos estarán ligados a este aquelarre como así también al sistema de seguridad central ósea nuestra casa también se instalara un sistema de aviso contra invasiones si esta casa es atacada todas las otras ligadas al pacto lo sabrán alguna pregunta".me los que de mirando todos negaron con la cabeza.

"Espera Selene yo tengo una pregunta para ellos "dijo demian yo me lo quede mirando ahora que se le había ocurrido "ustedes poseen bases de datos para ver cuantos integrantes tiene esta casa cuantos años de antigüedad tiene cada uno si son nacidos inmortales o no, una escala de jerarquías , cuentas bancarias donde depositar lo ganado.

"No, no poseemos esos datos de nuestra gente pero si lo solicitan en una semana tendremos todos los papeles listos "Michael respondió con tono frio y seguramente tratando de intimidar a Demian por mal camino va su amabilidad una fachada de sus verdaderos sentimientos demian le sonrió maliciosamente asintiendo.

"Entendiendo que el acuerdo ya está firmado y nosotros ya le hemos dicho nuestras peticiones y ustedes la an aceptado solo queda empezar con lo pactado y así ceo que yo y mis compañeros damos por terminada esta reunión o alguien tiene algo más que decir "dijo Briana mirándolos a todos y ya que el hibrido y su grupo no dijeron nada más, ella procedió a tomar la primera hoja que Selene firmo.

Nosotros tres nos levantamos al mismo tiempo dándonos vuelta y saliendo por la puerta otra vez sin decir nada con la única diferencia que ellos ya plantaron el pie de guerra en contra mía y más las dos malditas pero buenos si ellas comenzaron que se atengan a las consecuencias debieron pensar antes de tratar de buscarme a mí en una pelea esto ya era una batalla y ellas la habían comenzado.

**doy gracias por todos los comentarios y por favor no dejen de comentar y lo mas importante gracias por tomarse el tiempo para leer este capitulo que no me gusto mucho pero les prometo que el siguiente es mejor y no va a tardar tanto como este.**


	7. Chapter 7

**Capitulo 7**

Hacia menos de tres días que llegue aquí y desde que llegue y me reencontré con ellos mi cabeza no deja de pensar en lo que paso y lo que estaba pasando firmaron el pacto adhiriéndose a nosotros, aceptando nuestras normas y entrenando a nuestra manera ese tarde y muchas que vendrán serán una tortura tras otra.

Flashback

An pasado las dos horas empezaremos con el entrenamiento bajamos todos incluyendo a Niza y Alai teníamos a enseñar lo que es ser un soldado un guerrero un comerciante de muerte entre a un gimnasio por lo menos el doble de grande y mejor equipado que en el que entrene yo al principio por lo menos ochenta inmortales entre vampiros, híbridos y dos malditas lycans, no le voy a dar tiempo a reaccionar a nadie.

"Les hablare muy claro ya que no lo repetiré otra vez solo quiero que estén aquí los que piensen en convertirse en guerreros de la muerte no voy a entrenar a nadie más solo guerreros que sepan de antemano que entrenan para morir" vi como por lo menos veinte inmortales entre ellos las malditas se alejaron del grupo mientras que Eve, Michael y David se quedaron "está bien ya me veremos quienes creen que pueden soportar la clase el día de hoy pero bueno ya veremos al final de este día quien en verdad quiere firmar para empezar su entrenamiento y quien va a estar desecho por el miedo, bueno quiero seis filas de diez personas cada una " al ver que tardaban tanto " se apuran o quieren comenzarlo ya " en menos de diez segundos las seis filas estuvieron listas " bueno eso es bueno al principio ser hijo del rigor tener miedo al fracaso y al parecer un pelele al perder su orgullo de inmortal siendo asesinado por nosotros, quiero que un **vampiro** de cada fila lo suficientemente estúpido como para enfrentarme y quiero que formen una ronda alrededor de mí ya " fueron tres de cada sexo demasiados confiados con su sonrisa petulante y engreída pero está bien hay que entrenar a los imbéciles cuando estuvieron todos en posición " ataquen" me quede parada esperando sus movimientos como lo pensé todos atacan por su lado ninguno en grupo derivo al primero con tan solo un codazo, al segundo de un puñetazo en la cara, al tercero le toco sufrir un rodillazo en el estómago , al cuarto un golpe asfixiante en la tráquea, al quinto una patada giratoria al pecho y al sexto me canse lo esquive lo tire al piso boca abajo.

"Ven como no sirven y así sobrevivieron que los que los atacaron eran lycans ciegos o ya eran humanos tan ancianos que no se podían mover un ataque de seis inmortales no me hiso ni cosquillas son unos mediocres y se llaman guerreros por favor si a ustedes los vencería mi hija de diez años quie-" un imbécil de los seis que derribe se rio y eso se lo iba a cobrar" que le pareció tan gracioso si se puede saber cuenta el chiste insecto y dime tu nombre" era el cuarto al que asfixie .

"No lo, lo" el nerviosismo se notaba desde lejos y también se olía

"Habla" grite

"Lo que me pareció gracioso mi señora fue lo que dijo cuando hablo que su hija de diez años podría vencer a cualquiera de nosotros mi nombre es Alexis mi señora" un poco más se desmayaba en su lugar el insecto eligió un mal momento para cometer una estupidez.

"**Y para usted es gracioso que te diga que una infante puede humillarte en batalla o en combate**" grite es un desastre y le voy a demostrar lo que son nada"... Quieres probar que mi teoría es cierta o no te animas"... Todos se quedaron callados sabían verdaderamente no estoy con ánimos. Él se adelantó dos pasos desafiándome y yo me di cuenta que estoy exponiendo a mi hija sin pensar soy una idiota o descerebrada todo cuadra con lo que acabo de hacer y decir.

"Mi señora acepto el reto peleare" Él se puso en el centro del escenario, yo gire mi cabeza para ver primero a demian y su cara de pocos amigos hacia mi gran estupidez cometida.

"Niza ven cariño" mi niña se adelantó con una sonrisa maliciosa yo sabía lo que ella prefería para luchar las armas que preferían pero también se su entrenamiento porque yo la entrene junto con Demian.

Se pusieron los dos en posición era lucha mano a mano Niza adopto posición y el otro ni siquiera sabía cómo pararse Alexis mando un fuerte golpe con un puño cerrado hacia la cara de mi hija que tonto ella lo esquivo y le pego en las costilla y después una patada giratoria a la cara el tipejo cayo inconsciente y al instante los murmullos saltaron mi niña estaba feliz aunque tratara de no mostrarlo al igual que yo me encanto ver como lo vencía, ella volvió a su lugar y Alexis alias insecto recupero la conciencia" ahora me puedes explicar cómo una infante de diez años te humillo espero que de ahora en adelante tomen las cosas en serio ustedes no son nada ni nadie desde ahora el que quiera ser un comerciante de muerte sepa quedarse callado y observar atentamente"

Fin flashback

Quería tranquilidad sin pensar en nada y que mejor manera que pasar una tarde donde toda la mansión dormía yo puedo relajarme y estar con mi hija enseñándole y de paso pasar tiempo con ella sin nadie alrededor nos fuimos por la parte trasera de la casa el bosque me gusto en esta parte del mundo estamos en la estación de verano mientras de dónde vengo hay nieve por donde miremos Niza sale corriendo delante mío los arboles altos y el paisaje bien verde y frondoso y mi hija la enloquecida con su arco y flecha sale corriendo delante de mi quiere mostrarme desde el primer día que los tuvo en sus manos que es una buena cazadora estoy dos metros detrás de ella en mi reloj mostraron las seis menos diez de la tarde en menos de una hora tendremos que volver para que yo duerma por lo menos dos o tres horas más, observo como pone sus sentidos a todo volumen siempre pienso en la educación que pude darle a Eve si me hubieran dejado verla exactamente como la veo a ella como mi hija con todo lo que eso significa puedo decir con seguridad que el carácter de Niza se debe que su crecimiento estuvo con la persona que verdaderamente tiene que estar .Adelante nuestro vimos un siervo la presa perfecta le ice la señal para que se agachara yo por lómenos en mano tenia las mismas armas que ella se fue por delante mientras yo le cubría la espalda .

De repente un gruñido nos sorprendió algo o alguien que estaba delante de nosotras salió corriendo detrás del siervo y lo hizo correr quedándose parada viendo como este corría, yo me puse derecha al ver quien era Michael riendo camine hasta Niza que tenía una rodilla en tierra lista para lastimarlo le toque la cabeza e ice que me mirara y a la vez negarle con la cabeza para que no atacara, él no se dio cuenta en un principio se reía señalando al alguien que no pude ver por los arboles pero por el olor todos estaban hay que nunca se separaban eran un quinteto, por accidente ella piso una rama ,el giro y su mirada estuvo en la misma dirección de la mía yo a los ojos de él y el a los míos los otros cuatro pares de ojos no se fijaron en mi exactamente sino en la figura más pequeña solo a unos pasos delante de mío que para su sorpresa esta erguida segura y enojada por haber perdido su presa, las dos nos quedamos quietas ya que ellos se movían asía nosotros y ya cuando estaban a menos de un metro y medio de nosotras tos no quedamos sor prendidos por quien hablo primero.

"Señor como se llama usted "Niza hablo primero con el tono de superioridad que caracteriza a mis hijas al parecer cuando están enojadas.

Ella dio dos pasos adelante él se quedó sorprendido ya que quedo enfrente de el "yo me llamo Michael ¿porque?".

Ella se puso las armas al hombro" yo quiero saber el nombre de la persona que no respeta la cacería de otra persona "ella volvió y se puso a mi lado "por cierto que falta de educación la mía mi nombre es Niza ".

"qué lindo nombre y extraño a la vez Niza significa algo por cierto yo me llamo Samantha en el pre entrenamiento no me pude presentar contigo" dijo Samantha dándole una pequeña sonrisa como para que mi hija baje su enojo.

Ella la miro "mire les voy a poner una acertijo fácil mi nombre significa lo contrario a lo que significa el nombre de mi mama y entre las dos formamos un eclipse quien soy y aparte creo que en el pre entrenamiento nadie se presentó nada más el estúpido insecto al que tuve el agrado de vencer "ella me miro.

Michael respondió ya que él sabía lo que significaba el mío así que le fue fácil "a que tu nombre significa sol que junto con el de tu madre hacen un eclipse porque el de ella significa luna o estoy equivocado"

Ella lo miro extrañada muy pocas personas sabían los significados de nuestros nombres "si eso es correcto" ella me volvió a mirar ignorándolos a primera impresión mi nena fue el fiel reflejo mío" podemos proseguir mama por favor quiero casar algo"

"nos quedan cuarenta minutos vamos si es lo que sedeas" dije.

"Podemos ir con ustedes de casería te prometo que mi padre no te interrumpirá más" mire a Eve la sonrisa era falsa pero sabía que ella quería ver la relación que yo tenía con Niza.

"Bueno está bien acompáñenos pero me puedes hacer un favor" le dijo ella con un poquito de risa falsa ella me impresionaba y solo tenía casi diez años cuando se enojaba me encanta y atemoriza porque aparezco yo en sus palabras.

"Claro qué favor quieres que te haga bonita" otra vez la risa falsa.

"Cuando me hables demuéstrame cómo te sientes y dime la verdad porque no me gusta cuando las personas me sonríen y en realidad es falso" todos la quedamos mirando con los ojos y boca abierta hablo sin pelos en la lengua dios ella era un peligro en crecimiento" como veras tengo poca edad pero me doy cuenta cuando alguien me miente no quiero ser maleducada pero no me gusta las falsedades aunque en este nuestro mundo sea moneda corriente ".

No pude evitarlo una media sonrisa se dibujó en mi rostro era digna hija mía y había aprendido muy bien.

"Pensándolo bien mami podemos irnos así me ayudas con mi tarea de latín" ella me miro sabía que no quería permanecer más ahí le cayeron mal.

"Como tú lo desees tienes todas tus cosas "ella me mostro el hombro" tienes hambre "ella asintió.

"Bueno entonces nosotras nos retiramos "dije.

"Gracias por su hospitalidad y muchos gusto en conocerlos "ella hizo un saludo educado y una reverencia.

Las dos nos dimos vuelta al mismo tiempo y mientras caminábamos sin mirar atrás al principio me pareció raro ella caminaba de esta forma desafiante con la mirada al frente claro tomada siempre de mi mano hicimos unos metros yo sentía la mirada de ellos todavía sobre nosotras ella me sacudió el brazo y volvió a ser ella nos frenamos un segundo para que yo la tomara en mis brazos por suerte ella todavía no pegaba el estirón así que me llegaba a la mitad del cuerpo, fácilmente ella enredo sus piernas alrededor de mi cintura y sus brazos a mi cuello ella miro por un breve instante para atrás antes de esconder su rostro en mi cuello no tengo problema con cargarla la verdad no sé cómo ni cuándo pero me acostumbre a ser su madre y no recibo quejas de mi trabajo, mi problema es lo que me dice cuando alguien la trata como estos idiotas la trataron" mama tanto se nota que soy diferente" yo la apreté más contra mi "no mi princesa solo creo que empezaron con el pie izquierdo ellos espantándote tu presa y tu respondiendo mal pero sabes qué " .

Ella levanto su cabeza mientras caminábamos "que "dijo sonriendo.

"Eres hermosa con mucho carácter y no temes a decir lo que piensas dios eres un peligró en crecimiento y no lo digo por tu fuerza "le dije riéndome un poco ella me devolvió la sonrisa y se recostó de nuevo sobre mi hombro

Todos vieron como ellas se iban como ella alzó a la niña en brazos pareciera que de verdad algo había cambiado en ella como dijo Lida pero ella se sentía herida por esa simple acción nadie dijo nada y simplemente ella se giró y entro más en el bosque seguida por su padre seguía sin entender nada de niña siempre había soñado como la mujer a que ella llamaría madre seria al conocerla todos sus sueños quedaron de lado Selene no era la madre que se esperaba cariñosa, feliz, amable ella era todo lo contrario a ello pero pasado el tiempo sintió como ella se habría y había pensado que ella la amaba que su madre la amaba como ella la quiso antes y después de conocer pero se equivocó, sintió ahora a todos detrás de ella pero solo cuando llego a las orillas del lago se paró pero aun sin dejar de pensar.

"Me parece que es Selene en miniatura ustedes que piensan" dijo David. Sabía que nadie quería hablar de ello pero algún día tendrían que hablarlo y no solo llorar o decir cosas puertas a dentro o sufrir en silencio.

"La verdad si me sorprende lo parecidas que son acepto por los ojos se dieron cuenta son idénticos a los de Eve" agrego Samantha. Ella personalmente no hablaba de Selene sabía que a Michael no le hacía bien así desde que ella se fue sin decir nada tuvo que contemplar un Michael que ni siquiera había visto cuando la creyó muerta, el puertas adentro era una cosa y puertas afuera otra, entre cuatro paredes se permitía llorar se permitía sentir pero cuando estaba afuera o con Eve no se permitía ni siquiera una lagrima o mueca de dolor y eso le trajo varios problemas con su hija y le trajo problemas a ella.

Flashback

Ya eran casi un año que ella se había ido aunque las cosas del aquelarre no se agitaron tanto en sus vidas si ella no sabía qué hacer en esta situación aunque se sentía ligada a él todavía no lo había podido olvidar por completo sabía que a ella no le correspondía ese lugar eran como las dos de la tarde y ella paseaba por el lugar no entendía como la vampiresa se había ido de verdad era tan fría como decían que ni siquiera quería a su familia dios si ella hubiera tenido la oportunidad que Selene tuvo servida en bandeja, el amor de Michael y de su hija la hubiera tomado sin dudarlo escucho que alguien sollozaba en la sala principal que o casualidad daba a la entra ya sabía quién era llego y vio a Lida tratando de consolar a Eve ella sabía la historia de Lida y adjuntado con eso la de la niña ella desde que se había ido su madre siempre hacia lo mismo se sentaba solo en esta sala esperando a que ella aparezca por arte de magia y diga que la había secuestrado o simplemente arrepentido pero los días pasaban y eso no sucedía .

"Dale Eve vamos a la cama mira que te prepare un vaso de leche y sangre caliente para que duermas" dijo Lida.

La nena no le hacía caso seguía con su cabeza entre las piernas negando todo lo que ella le ofrecía oí los pasos de Michael venir y ponerse hubiera preferido no estar aquí presente en este momento.

"Eve princesa tienes que ir a dormir ya es tarde anda ve a la cama" el hablo calmado aunque no tanto ella negó con la cabeza "Eve es un orden ve a tu cuarto" ella volvió a hacer lo mismo y a él se le había terminado la paciencia le grito" Eve ya vasta, ya vasta ella es un perra maldita no va a volver no sigas haciendo esto porque a ella no le interesa lo que a ti te pase o lo que nos pase a ninguno de nosotros y te lo puedo asegurar ya que los últimos ataques a instalaciones de antigen tienen su nombre grabado, no sigas llorando por una persona fría sin sentimientos ni alma que lo único que le importa es su maldita guerra y volver a su raza en la posición que estaban ella se fue y le importo tres carajos dejar a su hija atrás ,así que te voy a pedir que sigas su ejemplo y te olvidas de ella " todas lo quedamos mirando no puedo creer lo que le dijo a la niña puede tener razón con su madre pero no le puede decir esto a su hija la niña lo miro con los ojos rojos de tanto llorar no dijo nada y salió corriendo hacia su habitación llorando ahora más que antes .

El me miro tenía los ojos negros y yo lo mire con enojo y así le hable "entiendo que puedas tener razón de lo que dijiste de esa mujer" para no mencionar su nombre" pero a la niña no le vuelvas a hablar así puede ser lo que tú quieras pero ella es su madre y si Eve quiero llorar hasta que se dé cuenta que lo haga pero tú no le vuelvas a hablar así porque no respondo de mi yo con ella no tengo ninguna responsabilidad pero lo que le dijiste fue más de un hombre frustrado que de un padre preocupado " el no dijo nada y se fue y yo me quede solo otra vez porque Lida se fue detrás de la niña y otra vez vi el dolor que la maldita legendaria Selene le provoco a su propia familia después de pensarlo un par de minutos me fui tras Michael tenía que volver a hablar con él tenía que tranquilizarlo no puede ser lo que dijo llegue a la puerta de su habitación con todo mi discurso preparado para el pero al querer entrar escuche un lloroso su puerta no estaba cerrada para mi suerte entre para verlo tirado en un rincón de su habitación tratando de acallar su yanto sin pensarlo me acerque a él no podía verlo así sin sacar su cabeza entre sus piernas y con sus llorosos y espasmos pude entender lo que él decía aunque quisiera no poder escuchar.

"Yo no quise decir eso a Eve es solo que me siento impotente al verla todas las noches así y no poder hacer nada, se esto es por mi culpa" él dijo con la completamente quebrada.

Mi culpa escuche bien él se echa la culpa y es ella la que se fue y los dejo solos.

Fin Flashback

Eve sin decir nada salió a correr por el borde del pequeño lago lo más lejos posible quería pensar y estar a solas por un leve momento para pensar en frio y no ir directamente y arremeter contra Selene y esa niña que no tenía nada que ver con ella esa nena era arrogante, orgullosa digna hija de Selene tan chiquita y parecía que se iba a llevar el mundo por delante si la comparaban con ella a esa edad no tenían nada que ver ella vivía llorando atemorizada y no soñaba con imponerse a nadie solo tenía un sueño algo que esa niña tuvo desde el primer momento a su madre.

"Pareciera que la tonta eres tu Samantha no te das cuenta que a Eve le molesta y le duele "dijo David sin esperar él quería mucho a Eve y le dolía lo que sucedió él sabía perfectamente lo que es el sufrimiento por no tener madre él era inmortal de nacimiento y su madre murió al dar a luz no era tan fuerte como Selene aunque las dos tienen algo en común su madre era y Selene es guerrera de la muerte.


End file.
